onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon/Techniques
Category:LabbyFullerZ Regular/Hybrid Form In this form Riku is partially transformed into Fire Dragon. While in his hybrid form Riku has grown sharper teeth and pointy ears and red dragon scales all over his body, on his hands ribs and feet. Riku still keeps his trademark scarf he got from Kuma. He also has noticeably longer hair. Any form of attack he can use while not hybrid, he can use in hybrid form to increase the power, this is also the other way around. Attacks *'Fire Dragon's: Roar ' (光竜のろき Karyu no Hoko): Riku breaths in the air around him and breaths out a large blast of fire at his foes. This attack works best if he has just absorbed fire. *'Fire Dragon's Fist ' (光竜の拳 Karyu no Ken): Covers his fist(s) in solid fire increase the power of the punch. *'Fire Dragon's Kick ' (光竜のキック Karyu no Kikku): Like his fist, he covers Riku feet with fire to enhance the damage of his kick. He can also use this technique to his speed for a short amount of time. *'Fire Dragon's Tail Whip ' (光竜のふる Karyu no Teru Muchi): By covering his feet with fire, Riku spins like a top on the floor and creats multiple streams of fire that whip everybody and everything around him. He can also use this move buy covering one foot and swinging it, causing the fire to act like a whip in one direction and pread in that said direction. It can also be used as a defense. *'Fire Dragon's Horn ' (光竜のホーン Karyu no Hōn): Riku surrounds his body with fire, charges towards his oppoents and headbutts his oppoents stomachs. If his oppoents not strong enough, he can go right through them. *'Fire Dragon's Rising Flame ' (光竜の上昇の炎 Karyu no Joshoo): Riku summons a massive fire into a ball above his head. The more he waits,the bigger it gets, the more powerful it is. When it hits his oppoent, it will leave a massive explosion usually two times the ball. *'X-Formation ' (Xの形成 X no Keisei): Riku charges toward his oppent with his arms crossed. Once he makes contact, the flame blade will cut through peoples skin and will leave small flame in the wound. seconds later, the particles will explode. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Blade ' (光竜の翼のブレード Karyu no Tsubasa Buredō): Riku spins with sharp fire on his arms, on contact with the opponent it cuts their skin and explodes. *'Fire Dragon's Howl ' (光竜の遠ぼえ Karyu no Tōboe): Riku screams at the top of his lungs, which are amplified to that of a dragons, and makes a horrific sound damaging opponents ears, giving him time to attack. ::*'Fire Dragon's Feather Explosion ' (光竜の羽下 Karyu no Haga): Riku crosses his arms. While crosses fire surrounds his arms in the shape of a wing. Once fully formed, he uncrosses his arm at a high speed. Thus releasing all of the "feathers" from his wings. Before the feathers hit the ground, one each, causes a large fiery explosion. Riku derived this move from Ace's Hotarubi technique. ::*'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack ' (光竜の翼撃 Karyu no Yokugeki): Riku produces fire. The fire surrounds itself on each arm swirling, resembling a wing, using the fire, he propels himself at high speeds, and slashes his "wings". At opponents. ::*'Fire Dragon's Scale Reign ' (光竜のスケ Karyu no Sukēru Chisei): Riku produces scales on his arms and hardens them with busoshoku Haki, (mind you these scales are already as hard as diamond). Then Riku crosses his arms and surrounds the scales with fire. He then much like Karyu no Haga, uncrosses his arms. But this time faster and with much more force. The scales flying at high speeds peircing everything they hit and some exploding. ::*'Fire Dragon's Meteor Fist ' (光竜のめて Karyu no Ryuseiken): Riku ignites his fists with large, fire spheres and then charges at the opponent, hitting them with a continuous barrage of punches sometimes enhanced with Busoshoku Haki. Each punch produces a powerful explosion. Soon moving so fast you can't even trace the punches, only fire streams left behind like a meteor shower. Hi No Ha Style Full Dragon Form Dragon Form In this form Riku is turned into a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Riku's lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. Riku also has a large scar, which is crescent-shaped, located on the side of his neck. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Riku has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Riku's also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Riku's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Riku's has four hind legs. Before the Timeskip Riku had to eat a Rumble Ball to turn into a full dragon. After the Timeskip he shows full control over his dragon form, even being able to turn diffrent parts of his body, into full dragon. Like his arm for instance, can become a giant Dragon arm. Category:Riku Dragion Category:Fighting Styles Category:Techniques